One More Angel in Heaven Father Walker Part 4
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Father Walker meets his expericences again and all questions are answered about them. He looses a good friend.


**ONE MORE ANGEL IN HEAVEN**

**BY**

**HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS**

ACT ONE

SCENE ONE

FADE IN:

INT. POLICE STATION. DAY

The scene begins with two feet walking. The shoes and slacks are black. It goes up to show a male hand holding a cage with a rabbit in it. The rabbit looks curiously around as many feet legs and feet walk by him. This is Mr. Bunny. The feet stop in front of a desk where DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR sits. He looks up and smiles.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Hey, John. It's good to see you back.

The camera goes on FATHER JOHN WALKER, who stands holding the cage with Mr. Bunny in it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good to be back, Lionel. I brought a friend.

He puts the cage on the desk.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

So, this is the famous rabbit? I've heard alot about him.

Father Walker sits down.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's my new friend. You wanted to know why I asked you to find a poacher. His paw should give you the answer.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

(looks into cage)

This is what kept me busy for two days? Bugs Bunny? Maybe I should send him the bill. Will he pay me in carrots?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I call him, Mr. Bunny. Say it with respect.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

At least you caught the guy. Now what? He's your new roommate?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Till I can find a place for him.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Don't look at me. I don't do pets. So, John? You've really decided to stay?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Till death does me part.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Good! Because this confusion is a REAL pain the ass. You do remember I said PRIME RIB?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just name the date. Any night but Christmas Eve. I have a prior commitment.

Father Walker sees plenty of commotion.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What's going on? This place is busier than usual.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Another drive-by shooting. This one is extra tragic. Young mother heard the shots and saw the car coming. She shielded her daughter's body with hers. Mom didn't make it. The daughter is in shock. We have her here. She's the only witness.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How young?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Six.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is there anything I can do?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

We need to know if she saw anything but she hasn't said a word. Unless you can get her to talk, we're all stuck. The city sent in a psychologist. Pretty woman. Nice legs. She's having trouble and she's a trained professional.

A young woman approaches the desk. She has dark red hair and speaks with an Irish accent. Her name is MONICA. She is an Angel.

MONICA - ANGEL

Detective Taylor? So the rumor I hear is true.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

What rumor?

MONICA - ANGEL

There's a rabbit in the house.

Father Walker stands and faces Monica.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

This is Monica, the city psychologist.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nice to meet you. I'm Father Walker, Lionel's friend.

MONICA - ANGEL

I'm glad you're here, Father.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is there something I can do to help?

MONICA - ANGEL

You, no. But your rabbit can. The little girl hasn't said one word. Your rabbit might bring her out of it. May I borrow him?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Afraid I can't do that. He has met some people but he still is wild. I have to be there to control him. He knows me.

MONICA - ANGEL

I have no problem with that. Do you, detective?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

If it works, do it. The sooner we clear up this case, the better.

MONICA - ANGEL

Then come with me.

The three and Mr. Bunny go towards a room.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM. -- CONTINUOUS

A little girl named JOANNA sits just staring. The three walk in. Father Walker puts the cage on the table as Monica gets on her knees and takes Joanna's hands.

MONICA - ANGEL

Joanna, I brought a friend. His name is Father Walker. He's a priest.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello, Joanna. We came to help you.

He goes to the table and pulls out the rabbit.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I brought a friend. Would you like to meet him? His name is Mr. Bunny.

There is no response from the girl.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How about I put him in your lap? He won't bite.

He takes her hand and puts it on Mr. Bunny's neck.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He likes it if you pet him there. Let me show you.

He moves her hand and lets go. She slowly looks down at Mr. Bunny and begins petting. Father Walker looks at Monica.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, it's a start.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

She one of yours, John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. Never saw her before in my life. Not everyone is Catholic.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I have to wait outside. The temp from the shelter is coming. Her only family is an aunt. It's gonna take a day before she comes in. We just NOW notified her. I'll be right outside.

Detective Taylor leaves. Joanna looks up.

JOANNA

What's his name?

MONICA - ANGEL

Horatio.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Ma'am, I called him Mr. Bunny.

MONICA - ANGEL

His real name is Horatio.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Horatio?

Mr. Bunny stands up and wiggles his ears.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's never done that before.

MONICA - ANGEL

He's never been called his real name before.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looks at rabbit)

Well, it is better than Mr. Bunny. I guess.

JOANNA

His foot is hurt?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, it is. He got caught in a trap and I saved him. I was his doctor.

JOANNA

Can I touch it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just be careful.

She pets the paw and the rabbit stays down.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. POLICE STATION. DAY -- CONTINUOUS

Detective Taylor watches from the outside as young man with sandy blond hair and glasses approaches him. He is carrying a small grocery bag. He is ANDREW the ANGEL

ANDREW - ANGEL

Detective Taylor?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Yes?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm Andrew from the shelter. I came for the girl.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

That's her in there, with the rabbit. She's still in shock.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Where did the rabbit come from?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He belongs to a friend of mine, the priest. It's his new pet.

Father Walker comes out.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lionel, do we have any milk and cookies at the station?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

What do we look like, a kindergarten? All we have is coffee and donuts.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I have some. It's in my bag.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And you are?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Andrew. I'm replacing Miss Rossi at the shelter until the permanent person arrives.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(shaking Andrew's hand)

I'm Father Walker and that's my rabbit. He seems to have calmed her. I thought some comfort food would make it easier for her to talk?

ANDREW - ANGEL

That's not a bad idea. Detective, could we have a glass?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And a bowl for the rabbit.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Yeah, sure. I'll be right up.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker and Andrew enter the room. Andrew takes out the milk and cookies and puts them on the table.

MONICA - ANGEL

Joanna, this is my friend, Andrew. He's brought you something to eat. Do you like cookies?

Detective Lionel comes in with a glass and bowl. Father Walker takes Mr. Bunny.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How about you and my rabbit have some milk?

Andrew pours milk into both containers. Mr. Bunny starts to drink. Andrew gives Joanna a glass. She doesn't go for it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I even have chocolate cookies. How about it, Joanna? Why don't you join the rabbit for dinner? Take my hand and sit at the table. You can have dinner together.

She takes his hand and sits down. She picks up the glass and starts to drink and then grabs a cookie.

MONICA - ANGEL

I knew Horatio would help.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Look, lady. I don't know where you got that name. I don't even know if he has a name.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Everything has a name, Father. You seem very possessive.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I did save his life. He's my only son.

MONICA - ANGEL

Then could we borrow your son for a few days? Joanna responds to him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Absolutely not! She doesn't know the first thing about caring for a rabbit. **I'M **still learning.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Just tell me what we need to know and I'll take care of him myself. It's just for a few days until the aunt gets her. Then I promise I'll give him back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Guess it couldn't hurt?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I promise you. He'll stay in my room.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, the vet says he's clear from any harmful diseases. I saw to that today.

Joanna reaches over and pets Mr. Bunny.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Okay. But I want him back. I'm checking on petting zoos that will take him. I can't keep him.

MONICA - ANGEL

Thank you, Father. You won't be sorry.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're welcome. Listen, you two. I used to work closely with Miss Rossi on alot of problem cases.

ANDREW - ANGEL

So we've heard. The people at the shelter rave about you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'd like to work with Joanna. Not individually, but as adults.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I have no problem with that. Monica?

MONICA - ANGEL

Me either.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good.

(hands him card)

Here's my card. Come to the rectory for dinner.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tonight after we get her settled in. Thank you for the use of Horatio.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Do me a favor? Try not to confuse him with too many names. Come with me, Andrew, and I'll tell you how to take care of him.

The two men leave the room. Joanna continues petting Mr. Bunny, who is still drinking the milk.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. RECTORY DINING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Father Walker is setting up the table. MAMA - LYDIA LANE, is bringing out some dishes.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What time are they coming?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They called. They're on their way. They want to get Joanna settled.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Poor child. How is she doing?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Too soon to tell. Mr. Bunny has calmed her down.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Is it safe to leave your rabbit at the shelter?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Andrew is taking care of it.

Voices are heard approaching the door. It is Andrew and Monica.

MONICA - ANGEL

Hello? Anyone there?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Up the stairs and to your left. Just follow the smell of food.

Andrew and Monica enter. Andrew is holding a bottle of wine. Father Walker walks up to them.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Glad you could make it? Let me have your coats?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Thank you for having us.

Andrew and Monica give Father Walker their coats. He puts them in a closet. He takes the bottle.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good wine. I've had it before.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's for you. I don't drink. Gingerale is fine for me.

MONICA - ANGEL

I prefer coffee.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, I guess it's just you and me, Mama. Lydia, this is Andrew and Monica. They're helping at the shelter. Everyone, this is my secretary, Lydia Lane.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(shaking Mama's hand)

Miss Lane. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my friend, Monica. We're working on the drive-by survivor.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Poor child. What a thing to see?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, let's sit down. Dinner is hot. I'll get some wineglasses.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And I'll get the soda and coffee.

MONICA - ANGEL

I'll help you.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That would be nice. Just follow me.

The two women exit. Andrew follows Father Walker to the table.

ANDREW - ANGEL

This is a nice spread.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We don't normally do this. Usually it's mac and cheese. We're very simple here.

ANDREW - ANGEL

So, how long have you been a priest?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not long in priest's years. I got a late start. I had a small interruption in my life.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What type of interruption?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

An unexpected invitation to Asia.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You were drafter?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Wasn't my choice? How's Joanna?

ANDREW - ANGEL

She was sleeping when we left. She still hasn't realized what happened. She thinks her mother is coming back. Thanks for lending us Horatio.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Where did you get a name like Horatio?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's his. God gave it to him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And you speak bunny?

Monica and Mama come back with the drinks.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Where are the glasses?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sorry, Lydia. We got to talking and I forgot. I'll do it now.

He gets the glasses as the four sit down.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'd like to say grace.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Be my guest.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Father, thank you for the company and the food.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That was short.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I can't wait to taste this delicious meal. I'll open the wine.

Andrew takes the bottle while Father Walker and Mama start passing around the plates of food. Andrew opens the bottle and fills the wineglasses. He picks up his gingerale.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'd like to make a toast.

They all raise their glasses and cups.

ANDREW - ANGEL

To good friends.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Here here!

(puts down drink)

Let's eat. I'm starved.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Is Mr. Bunny behaving?

MONICA - ANGEL

Horatio is doing just fine.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Horatio?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They think Horatio is his real name.

MONICA - ANGEL

It is. He told me.

Father Walker and Mama look at each other.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So, how long have you two been working together?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Where did you get that idea?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You seem to be an item.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(surprised)

You think that we're? Oh, no. We're just good friends.

MONICA - ANGEL

Yes, friends.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Excuse me for saying this. Buy you must be blind, Andrew. Monica is a beautiful woman. She turned alot of heads at the station.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Haven't you ever had a female friend who turned heads before?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, But I am a priest. I don't see YOUR collar.

MONICA - ANGEL

Andrew and I work well together. We like it that way. Not everything ends in romance.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sometimes romance only destroys a friendship.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You got that right. Forgive me for asking. It wasn't my place.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Any news on the shooter yet?

MONICA - ANGEL

No, there were other ADULT witnesses but they were too busy ducking.

ANDREW - ANGEL

They were avoiding the incoming.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why did you use that word?

ANDREW - ANGEL

What word?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Incoming. We used it Vietnam. Were you over there?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I've been alot of places. I don't remember all of them.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Vietnam is not a place you'd forget. I know I can't. I still see it in my nightmares. You've been very evasive, Andrew? Were you there?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes.

MONICA - ANGEL

Lydia, do you have many drive-by shootings?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

More than we want. It's a regular war zone out there sometimes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've buried many a victim. This is a war zone. Not even the church is safe. One resident tried to shoot me, right in front of the statue of the Virgin Mary.

MONICA - ANGEL

In you own church?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It was Charlie all over again.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You know, I know several Vietnamese people. And they hate being call that name.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's what we called them. We couldn't trust any of them. It's no wonder some of cracked. I'm one of the lucky ones. I found myself. Alot of us are permanently lost.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're remembering?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There are things I will never forget. You ask us about drive-by's. There was more than that in Vietnam. We were working with another platoon. They were out too long and not allowed and rest and relaxation. We were supposed to relieve them. We got to the site and heard gunfire. It stopped after a few minutes. One man came towards us and said everything was under control. We approached the village and saw what he meant.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What did you see?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There was a mountain of bodies; men, women, and children. You could still see the look of terror on their faces.

(looks at Mama)

Oh, I am so sorry, Lydia. This isn't dinner conversation.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're right. It isn't. But it's the first time I've heard you talk about Vietnam. I hear you and Lionel. And you always shut up when I come. You leave that part of your life a secret from me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Some things a lady shouldn't know.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You joke about the red-light district all the time. But you never talk about your pain. I'm here to listen.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You don't want the truth, Mama. Trust me.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I've been through alot in my life. I've seen it all.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You haven't seen what I have. And I hope you never do.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(changing subject)

Miss Lane. I can't help thinking I've heard your name before.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lydia was a famous singer.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I recall your name being used along Billie Holiday.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Billie and I were friends. I was there the first night she sang "Strange Fruit". She was so terrified. Her white piano player made her do it. Strange, you look like him.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I have that kind of face. Alot of people recognize me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I recognize you too. I just can't place it. Is this your first time at the shelter?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then it's not the shelter. You're too young for Vietnam. Other than San Diego, I've only been to Lake Elizabeth.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I was in Lake Elizabeth. It was some year's back. It's very lovely there.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, it is. Were you fishing?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I was there on business. That was the weekend of a bad car accident. Two people died. It was a Polish name.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Kowalski. It happened right by my cabin. How old were you?

MONICA - ANGEL

(changing subject)

Do you have more coffee, Lydia?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

There's some in the kitchen. I'll get it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, I will. Be right back, Monica.

Andrew leaves. Father Walker is very suspicious.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Something wrong, John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, nothing's wrong. I was just doing some math in my head.

Andrew returns with a pot and sits down. He pours a cup for Monica.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Would anyone else want some? It's nice and hot.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Maybe later. Mama, what's for dessert?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Your favorite, Angel Food Cake. I'll go get it.

MONICA - ANGEL

Let me help you.

The two women leave. Father Walker stares at Andrew.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I give up. Where have I seen you before?

(looks at bowl)

Soup? You were working the soup kitchen in San Diego?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I was wondering when you would remember.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Only then your hair was longer and in a ponytail. You always had it in a net.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I had to keep the hair out of the food.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't remember much about you or us?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I do. I recognized you when I saw you at the station. You look much better now.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I was a drunk then.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Not always. We had quite a few good chats.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't remember talking to you or anyone.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You remember Leonard?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Father Miller, of course. He got me out of there.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Who do you think told him about you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I knew you needed help. Did he help you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes.

(points to collar)

This was MY idea, not his.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You've come along way, John. Be proud of what you've become.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I am.

The women come in with the cake and start cutting. Father Walker remains silent as they eat.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. RECTORY KITCHEN. -- LATER

Father Walker and Mama are doing the dishes. He is drying. She is putting away.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That was one crazy dinner.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll say. You attacked Andrew for no reason. He was just trying to be nice.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He wasn't being honest with us.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How do you know?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I just do.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You did recognize him?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He worked the soup kitchen when I was on the streets.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What does that mean?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hear me out. I left Vietnam when I was twenty. I was on the streets for almost three years before I met Leonard. I chose this vocation about a year later. Then, there was training. And then my years here. If you were to see a picture of me at twenty and me now, you could see I've aged. HE has not. His face is the same. He's like Dorian Gray.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Are you sure?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He had long hair he wore in a ponytail. It was always in a net because he worked with food. And he didn't have glasses. But remove all that and HE hasn't aged.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Maybe he had work done?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't think so. And there's something else. He talked about an accident at Lake Elizabeth where two people were killed. I know about it. Their little girl was supposed to be with them but she got sick and had to stay home. He says he was there on business when the accident happened. This is impossible.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How do you know?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Because I met that little girl. She's a grown woman. That accident happened over twenty years ago. Andrew would have been in grade school. Now either he's not telling us everything or my first grade math teacher has been lying to me all these years? I know there's more to this.

(drying dish)

I just wish I knew what it was.

Father Walker looks at the plate.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What are you looking at?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I just noticed there are angels on this plate?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I like angels. Now that you mention it, there was something different about Monica.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I didn't see anything.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Course not. You were looking at her legs.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm a man. I can look. I just can't touch. What's wrong with her?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

She drank enough coffee to float the Titanic.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

She never relieved herself.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Maybe she has good kidneys?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No one is that good.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're getting crude, Lydia.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I know coffee and I know bladders. And Monica was missing the connection.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(putting down plate)

Well, that's enough confusion for tonight. I'm going to bed and sleep on this problem. I always think better when I'm asleep.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You do that, and promise me ONE thing?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What is it?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Wear some shorts. You're not alone in your cabin anymore.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What do you mean?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I needed to call you to the phone yesterday. I knocked on your door and opened it ajar. Your blankets had fallen off.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Oops! What did you see?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

The moon.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll wear some shorts.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Thank you.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. SHELTER OFFICE. -- MORNING

Andrew and Monica are with Joanna. She has Mr. Bunny on her lap and is petting him. Andrew comes by and rubs his ears.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You really like him?

JOANNA

He's nice and soft.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You're gonna have to give him back. He belongs to the priest.

JOANNA

Can't I keep him?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He let you keep him till your aunt gets her. Then you go home with her.

JOANNA

What about my mom?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(bending down)

She's not coming home. She's in heaven.

JOANNA

With the angels?

Father Walker comes in and stops. Monica sees him and smiles.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Your mother is with God. She's watching you RIGHT now. She loves you very much.

JOANNA

When will I see her again?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Soon. But you have to live a long life first.

(looks up)

Hello, Father?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Andrew? Could we speak in private?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Of course.

(standing)

Joanna, you take the rabbit and wait outside.

Joanna and Mr. Bunny leave.

ANDREW - ANGEL

He really has lifted her spirits. Thank you for letting us use him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I didn't come for the rabbit. I came to clear something up. After you left, I did the math. You are hiding something. Both of you are.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Please explain.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

For you to be on business at Lake Elizabeth when the accident happened you would have been in GRADE school. The same goes for the soup kitchen. You don't age. What are you? Dorian Gray? Do you have a portrait in the attic that ages instead?

Andrew looks at Monica, who nods.

ANDREW - ANGEL

We have to tell him. Do you want the honors?

MONICA - ANGEL

You do it. You've known him longer.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What do you mean?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I knew you before the soup kitchen. I've known you all your life. Monica and I are angels, sent from God.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Right? And I'm Howard Hughes? Tell the truth, Andrew. I wasn't born yesterday.

ANDREW - ANGEL

We are.

The two start to glow. Father Walker's face drops.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Oh my God! You really are.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You weren't supposed to know. We were supposed to help Joanna and leave. All we needed from you was Horatio.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My rabbit?

ANDREW - ANGEL

God's rabbit. You simply took care of it. It was all planned. He was supposed to find you, watch you, become your friend and sneak into your car, so he could help Joanna.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And the trap? Was that planned?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No. That was unfortunate. Plans were changed and alterations had to be made, even a sacrifice.

MONICA - ANGEL

I told you to sacrifice your Loomis.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You were at the cabin?

MONICA - ANGEL

We both were. Horatio was giving his reports to us. He told us everything.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Everything?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Your last two adventures were very honorable. You helped Pat and sent Mary home. But your first?

MONICA - ANGEL

Naughty? Naughty? Horatio gave us a mouthful on that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I tried to tell her THREE times.

MONICA - ANGEL

You didn't try hard enough.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Okay, you got me. After all, I am a man and I was thinking of leaving. And its not like she wasn't...Let's forget that. Okay? I'm safe. I'll never see her again. So you just called me for the rabbit. You didn't want me?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You weren't our case. You were once before.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Who do you think sent Leonard to you? That was my job and I did it without tell either of you anything.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

This time you got caught. Now what? Do I loose my rabbit too?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You'll get him back. This is only temporary. He's quite a character. I can see why the Father used him.

MONICA - ANGEL

He told us quite alot.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

About me?

MONICA - ANGEL

Yes. He wants you to know he thanks you for helping him. You're a good friend.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I was alone. He was someone to talk to.

MONICA - ANGEL

He also said he's not mad about going to the zoo. He's looking forward to it. He likes people.

ANDREW - ANGEL

But he will miss you and hopes you'll visit him.

MONICA - ANGEL

Often.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now what?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Now what, what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

If I'm not supposed to know what you are, will I be zapped to forget?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Do you want to be?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. I want to remember this. All my life I've wondered if Angels really existed. I always get asked that.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And each time you say NO. What will you say now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have no idea. If I tell the truth, they'll lock me away. Will I be zapped?

ANDREW - ANGEL

What do we look like? Flash Gordon? No. Just consider this a visitation from God.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

God. I envy you. You've seen him. You know what he looks like.

MONICA - ANGEL

So have you. You saw him every night at the cabin.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When?

MONICA - ANGEL

When you watched the sunset?

ANDREW - ANGEL

And you see him everyday. You said it yourself. It's in the face of a child, the marriage of two people, their's child's baptism. He is everywhere and you HAVE seen him.

MONICA - ANGEL

He has a message for you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Me? Probably thanks for the use of the bunny.

MONICA - ANGEL

He loves you, John Walker. Not only are you a fine priest, you're a fine man. You proved it with Pat and Horatio.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And later Mary.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

But not with Barbara.

MONICA - ANGEL

(shaking head)

No.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When do I get my rabbit back?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tonight. I'll bring him myself.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I feel so foolish. All through dinner I was accusing you of blindness when I was the one blind. My mind was in the gutter. And here I was entertaining Angels. I don't know what to say. I'm a real idiot.

ANDREW - ANGEL

God doesn't make idiots. You remember that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, I guess that's it. I have to go before I say or do anything else stupid.

Father Walker starts to walk out.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Father?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(turning)

Yes?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Go see Horatio. He misses you. He should be in the hall.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I will. Thank you. I'll have to talk to him about his BIG mouth.

Father Walker leaves. Andrew turns to Monica.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I really wanted to tell him.

MONICA - ANGEL

I know. But he'll find out soon enough.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Barbara is not a secret he can avoid.

MONICA - ANGEL

It's too bad he'll never know the most important secret of his life.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And it's in San Diego.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. ST. GREGORY'S CHURCH. -- LATER

Father Walker is standing by the statue of the Virgin Mary. Behind her are Angels etched into the wood. He touches them as Mama approaches from behind.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(singing)

"Blue moon, you caught me standing alone. Without a dream in my heart. Without a love of my own."

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(turning and glaring)

You've made your point, Lydia. I'll wear shorts. I'm sorry you were displeased.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Oh, that's not it. It's just that the moon was awful flabby.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lydia! Look who's with us!

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'm sure she knows you have a flabby butt.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is this the reason you came to see me?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No. I have a message. The software rep will be here tomorrow morning.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Did you call Sister Angela?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes, I did. She's coming at nine.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good. Now can we can the LUNAR subject, please?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes, John.

(looks at etching)

I knew I'd find you here. I know what Andrew and Monica are.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I remembered my plates. It all made sense. Am I right?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes. He told me this morning. I didn't believe him until the light of God shone through him. The whole room lit up. I wish you could have seen it. It was like a Christmas tree.

(looks at etching)

All my life I've wondered if they really exist. Now I know and I can't say anything.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Did they tell you not to?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm telling myself not to. If I do, they'll lock me up and throw away the key. Your flabby-butted priest will be in a straight jacket.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You have a point.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

People ask me all the time if Angels are real and I always say NO. If I say YES no, they'll want to know if I've seen them and what they look like. Then what? I can't lie to them. What would you do?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I would tell the truth. But then I'm just a secretary. You're the boss.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What will I say?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'm sure you'll find the words. You always do. By the way, what did he look like?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The same, only shiny and more translucent.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Wings?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No wings. Monica lit up too. It's a shame. Why can't a human female have legs like hers?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Should you be looking at her that way?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm still a man, Mama. I just can't touch.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I bet her butt isn't flabby.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lydia! Clean up your mind. Mary's watching.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(walking away)

She changed HER son's diapers.

Father Walker looks at the statue.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sorry about that. She does have a sense of humor. That's why I love her so much.

(looks up)

Thank you, Father, for letting me keep that knowledge. I always believed I wasn't alone. Now I know for sure.

Father Walker touches the etchings one more time and walks away.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. RECTORY STUDY. -- LATER

Father Walker is at his computer typing. He is holding a letter in his hand when Andrew appears from behind holding the rabbit cage. Father Walker turns and jumps.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You scared me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm sorry.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I didn't hear the door open.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I didn't use the door.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Oh, yeah. You don't need to.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I brought back Horatio.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't know if I should take him back. I'm a little miffed. He has a big mouth.

ANDREW - ANGEL

He meant well. He was just doing his job.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Does that have to constitute treason?

ANDREW - ANGEL

My, we sure are touchy?

(puts cage on floor)

What are you typing?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The sermon for midnight mass.

ANDREW - ANGEL

May I read it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's rather long.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(walking over)

No problem.

(waves hand over computer)

Very good, Father.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You read it all?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm a fast reader. What you said is very true. It will definitely leave an impression.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

But is it fit for Christmas?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I couldn't think of truer words.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They're generic.

ANDREW - ANGEL

They're universal and quite fitting for Christmas. Maybe I'll even be there.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're staying?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No. Monica and I are only leaving the shelter. We haven't finished with Joanna. The real replacement will be here soon.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Will I see you again?

ANDREW - ANGEL

John, I need to tell you my official title. I was in Lake Elizabeth to take Pat's parents home.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're the Angel of Death?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And Monica?

ANDREW - ANGEL

She's a friend who was helping out. Her specialty is truth.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And yours is death.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It is true that every time I show up, someone can die, but not always. Sometimes I just do case work. Sometimes I do both.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Like Joanna?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I took her mother home.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then I must be lucky. I'm still alive and kicking, unless there's something you haven't told me?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No. You know everything. You did almost need me, twice.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Years ago, when your lifestyle wasn't as...dry. My assignment was for Leonard to meet you. And he would do the rest.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And?

ANDREW - ANGEL

When you became ill. It was up to your body and faith to pull you through, and it did. I was on call if you didn't. Well, I have to go now.

Andrew extends his hand to shake. Father Walker looks at the hand and hesitates.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Something wrong, John? You shook my hand before.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That was when I thought you were human. Now it's different.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Are you afraid of my title?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's part of it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(walking closer)

I assure you I won't steal you away. You're here for a LONG, LONG time.

(extends hand again)

John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(shaking hand)

Thank you, Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Take care of yourself.

(walks to cage)

And take care of Horatio.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Did his mother name him?

ANDREW - ANGEL

God did, just like he named you. May I hold him before I go?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yeah, sure.

Father Walker picks up the cage and put it on the table. He opens up the cage, picks up Mr. Bunny and gives him to Andrew. Andrew pets him.

ANDREW - ANGEL

He really is a gentle and noble creature.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You won't get any arguments from me.

(turns to computer)

That's the tip of my.

(turns)

Sermon.

Andrew is gone and Mr. Bunny is back in the cage.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Man, he works fast.

(walking to cage)

Now, Mr. H. We have to talk about secrets and privacy. I have a few words for you.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FATHER WALKER'S BEDROOM. -- MORNING

Father Walker is turning on his computer. Mama enters. She is with BARBARA PETERS, the software rep. Her hair is much shorter and looks like a wig. John sees her and his eyes open up with anger. So does hers.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John, this is Miss Peters. She's here to demonstrate the new software.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What are you doing here?

BARBARA PETERS

I told you what I did when we met.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And that's ALL you told me. You left some parts out!

BARBARA PETERS

As did you, **Father! **

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. You only wanted one thing!

BARBARA PETERS

I didn't see you complaining! You LIKED what happened.

Mama leaves and goes into the study as SISTER ANGELA, the school principal enters. The argument can be heard outside and probably out of the state of Washington. Father Walker and Barbara are heard off-stage.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What man wouldn't! You wouldn't stop! All you wanted was sex.

Sister Angela and Mama are in shock.

BARBARA PETERS

And so did you. And you call yourself a priest! You did alot of things you shouldn't even know about!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You showed me some, yourself!

SISTER ANGELA

Maybe I should leave?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You can't.

SISTER ANGELA

Why?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That woman is the software rep.

BARBARA PETERS

You could have told me you were a priest!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You wouldn't listen. All you wanted was a marathon.

BARBARA PETERS

Which you were glad to oblige.

SISTER ANGELA

I've never heard Father so angry.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I've never seen Father so horny.

(takes Sister's arm)

Sister Angela, why don't you go back to your office? I'll bring the rep to you.

SISTER ANGELA

Yes, Miss Lane, gladly.

Sister Angela leaves. Mama enters the study. Father Walker sees her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama, why didn't you tell me who the rep was?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I didn't get her name until today. And don't take that tone with me. I didn't sleep with you.

BARBARA PETERS

For the record, we didn't sleep.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Whose fault was that? You wouldn't even let me make breakfast or lunch. You said you didn't want food, only me!

BARBARA PETERS

Give me a break! There was nothing special about you. I could have done alot better than your face.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It wasn't my face you were interested in!

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Will you two stop!

(They do.)

Now, that's better. I don't care what happened or why. We have a problem here. She's the rep and you HAVE to listen to her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not in my church.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I have two words for you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Father Bernard!

Father Walker shuts up.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I knew that would put the fear of God into you. He wants your thoughts on the new system. And that won't happen if you argue about your SEXUAL habits. Now, let's get this over with. And then you two can kill each other. Miss Peters, are you ready to see Sister Angela?

BARBARA PETERS

Yes.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Good, then come with me. You can leave your purse. I promise John won't take anything. Just bring what you need and follow me.

BARBARA PETERS

I'll need to show FATHER Walker the software on his computer too.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not alone, lady. You're dangerous.

BARBARA PETERS

I didn't MAKE you pull your pants down.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That is enough! Come with me, Miss Peters.

Barbara leaves the purse and exits with her case and laptop. Father Walker picks up the purse to put it in the study when a bottle falls out. It reads "Zofran". Zofran is a drug he used when he had therapy. It reduces nausea.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(realizing)

Now it all makes sense.

He sits there holding the pills.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. FATHER WALKER'S BEDROOM. -- LATER

He is still sitting on the bed holding the pills when Mama and Barbara enter. He looks up, putting the pills in his pocket.

BARBARA PETERS

Is it logged on?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What?

BARBARA PETERS

Your computer? I need to install the program.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(standing)

Mama, could you leave us, please?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Gladly. Just don't make me call Lionel. I don't want a murder in MY church.

She leaves. Barbara walks up to him. He walks over and pulls off her wig. She is in shock and tries to hide her head.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I had to know for sure.

(giving it back)

I'm sorry.

Barbara is near tears. She puts the wig back on.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(pulls out pills)

These fell out of your purse. I read the label when I tried to put them back.

He gives her back the pills.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I also took them for nausea when I had Cancer.

BARBARA PETERS

You had it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes. If you took the time to TALK to me, I would have told you. That's why we met at the bar. You were sent to me for counseling, not sex. Now, will you please tell me the truth?

BARBARA PETERS

They found a lump in my breast a few weeks before. I was due for a biopsy. If they were right, I would loose it. I got scared. What man would want me after I lost it? I wanted just ONE more man to see both of them.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And that man was me. That explains why you were so desperate. Barbara, if you had heard me out, you'd see that I could help you, not hurt you instead.

BARBARA PETERS

I was scared I wouldn't be attractive anymore.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Barbara, you are a VERY attractive woman. You didn't have to force me to react.

BARBARA PETERS

But you were a priest?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I was in Lake Elizabeth because I was considering leaving. I found you attractive. I might have even suggested it. Did you ever consider that?

BARBARA PETERS

No.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What's the prognosis?

BARBARA PETERS

I lost the breast but the doctor says I will recover.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(takes her hands)

As one survivor to another, listen to them. They know what they're saying. Do what they say and don't be afraid. You WILL get your life back. I did. Look at me now. I'm healthy as a horse, whatever that means. You will be too. Let God help you and you'll make it.

BARBARA PETERS

But what man would want me now? I'm scarred for life. I'm only twenty-five.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And you'll live to be twenty-six. You're one of the lucky ones. Remember that? Can we start over? If there is anything I can do for you, please tell me and I'll do it.

BARBARA PETERS

Are you really a priest now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

One hundred percent.

BARBARA PETERS

There is something you can do for me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just name it. It's yours.

Mama opens the door ajar and sees them. She has heard the whole conversation.

BARBARA PETERS

Hear my confession.

He pulls his hands away.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't, Barbara. That's the one thing I can't do. I know you a little TOO well. Let me take you to another priest.

BARBARA PETERS

I want you. You've been there and know how I feel.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

God won't see it that way. I can't be impartial. I'm sorry. I can't do it.

Mama opens the door.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You have too, John. It's your duty.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't, Mama. It wouldn't be right.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It wouldn't be right NOT too. She asked for you. What was it Father Bernard said? You are a priest first and a man second?

He looks at Barbara.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're right, Mama. Can you leave us alone please?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Gladly.

She closes the door.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. RECTORY KITCHEN. -- MORNING

Father Walker and Mama are eating breakfast. She stares at him. He is very quiet. He grabs his cup and starts to drink and looks at her who STILL looks back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What? What I do now?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I don't know. You tell me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not in your life. I don't ask about you, do I? I respect your privacy.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That is true.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then please respect mine.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I do, John. I just can't help wondering what ELSE you did on your summer vacation.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nothing else.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Why don't I believe you?

Sister Angela enters. Father Walker looks up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sister?

Mama turns.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Is there a problem with the program?

SISTER ANGELA

No, Father. A woman came to the school looking for you. She says she's a friend of yours.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Miss Peters?

SISTER ANGELA

No, another one.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(looking at John)

Another woman? Why, Father? You're a regular Casanova.

SISTER ANGELA

I'll send her in.

Sister Angela leaves and returns with PAT ANDREWS. She is thinner and her face is grayish. Father Walker sees her, smiles and runs to hug her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

PAT!

Mama and Sister Angela are surprised.

SISTER ANGELA

Don't tell me. I DON'T want to know.

She leaves.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

But I do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I am so happy to see you. I can't stop thinking about you.

PAT ANDREWS

Boy! I really made an impression.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(bringing her to mama)

Pat, this is Mama. Lydia, this Pat Andrews. She was Mr. Bunny's nurse.

PAT ANDREWS

Miss Lane, I've heard so much about you. You're all he talked about.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Funny, I've heard nothing about you.

PAT ANDREWS

That's odd. Why would he hide our relationship?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Probably because it was better than the last one I heard about. She was a real sex kitten.

PAT ANDREWS

You told her about Barbara?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She met Barbara? She just installed new software at the school.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

But not before WWIII broke out. I'd never heard him yell until now. I hope I never do again.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, you won't this time. Pat was the best part of my trip.

(remembers)

Wait a minute! You stay right here!

He leaves the room. Pat smiles at Mama. Mama doesn't know what to think. He returns with Mr. Bunny. Pat sees him and smiles.

PAT ANDREWS

Mr. Bunny!

She grabs him and hugs him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He followed me into my car when I wasn't watching. I didn't realize he was there until I hit town.

PAT ANDREWS

(looking at paw)

How's his paw?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

All healed. The fur is growing back now. He's a real hopper now.

PAT ANDREWS

(holding rabbit up)

I am so glad to see you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have to keep him in a cage. I let him out when Mama and I are alone. He's very active.

PAT ANDREWS

Let's get a picture.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Great idea. Mama, can you take it?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Sure. I'll be right back.

He walks over to Pat.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You don't know how much I missed you.

Mama returns with the camera.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Okay you three. Miss Andrews, sit on the chair and John lean behind her. Put the rabbit in your lap.

They do and she snaps.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

There, all done. It should develop in a minute.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Let me put him back. I'm going to be busy this morning and Mama has things to do.

He takes Mr. Bunny and leaves.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I guess that means you're safe?

PAT ANDREWS

What does that mean?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You and he didn't---?

PAT ANDREWS

Oh no. I knew he was a priest from day one. He had the look. I saw it with Mr. Bunny.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

His name is Horatio.

PAT ANDREWS

When did that happen?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

When Andrew came.

PAT ANDREWS

Who's Andrew?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(returning)

Andrew is an angel.

PAT ANDREWS

An angel? That can't be coffee you're drinking.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I told you so, Lydia. Have you eaten? Where are you staying? How have you been?

PAT ANDREWS

Which question do you want me to answer first?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't care. Pick one.

PAT ANDREWS

No, I haven't eaten. I'm staying at a motel and I'm here to spend some quality time with a friend before I go.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Go where?

PAT ANDREWS

She doesn't know?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I didn't tell her anything about my trip, except for Mr. Bunny.

(takes her hands)

Look, Pat. Go to your motel and cancel you reservation. Stay here, with us.

PAT ANDREWS

Where would I sleep?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My room. I admit it's not the Ritz, but it's clean and it's warm. We have good food and lots of love. What more can you ask for? Please say YES?

PAT ANDREWS

Yes, John.

(letting go)

I'll stay here. That is if Miss Lane doesn't mind?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, Mama. She doesn't eat much.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Judging by the smile on your face, John, I have no choice.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then let's go.

PAT ANDREWS

May I use your bathroom first?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sure. First door to your left.

Pat leaves. Mama turns to John. He becomes somber.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What aren't you telling me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She's dying, Lydia. She doesn't have much time left.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That's why she looked so tired.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Take good care of her. She's a good woman.

His eyes start to tear.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She's the REAL reason I came back.

Pat returns.

PAT ANDREWS

I'm ready.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then let's go.

Father Walker and Pat go to the door.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama, call Father Bernard?

PAT ANDREWS

Uncle Bernie?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looking at Pat in surprise)

Uncle Bernie?

(coming back)

Have him meet me at Sister Angela's office at nine. Just tell him Pat is here.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Alright.

They leave. Mama goes to the door.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Now this one. I don't think I'll mind. Uncle Bernie? This ought to be good.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. CLASSROOM. -- LATER

Father Walker, Pat, FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD, Mr. Bunny and Sister Angela are in a classroom with about THIRTY CHILDREN. Sister Angela stands next to them. Father Walker goes to the front of the class with Sister Angela.

SISTER ANGELA

Children, this is Father Walker. I'm sure you know him. He has brought you a new friend. I'll let him tell you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you, Sister. Children, I have brought you a new friend. His name is Horatio and he's here for a couple days. He's a rabbit. I met him while I was on vacation. Pat, may I have the cage please?

She brings the cage and he takes Mr. Bunny out. The children's eyes light up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Horatio had a little accident when I was there. His paw got caught in a trap and Pat and I took care of him. He's going to a zoo in a few days. I wanted him to meet all of you.

A child raises his hand.

CHILD ONE

Does his paw still hurt?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, he's much better. If I were to let him go, he'd be hopping all over the place. You're all gonna get a chance to meet him. My friend, Pat, will help me. Pat, please come here and sit down.

He pulls out a chair and she does. He puts the rabbit on her lap.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I want all of you to get into line and come up, one at a time. Pat will hold him and you pet him. You okay with that, Pat?

PAT ANDREWS

I'm fine, Father. Now, I want to know your names before we start. Don't be afraid. He won't bite.

The children start coming up to her. Sister Angela goes to the two priests.

SISTER ANGELA

They are really enjoying this.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So is Pat.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Thank you, Father, for letting me see this.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You were the first person I thought of, Uncle Bernie.

Pat's face beams as she talks to each child. The two men watch with their eyes tearing. Sister Angela doesn't understand why.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. RECTORY STUDY. -- LATER

Mama is at the desk writing in appointments. Pat comes in holding Mr. Bunny.

PAT ANDREWS

Need any help?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No, I can do this myself. I have for years. How was your nap?

PAT ANDREWS

Brief. I try not to spend too much sleeping. I will be soon enough. There's a French song that translates to "We have all our lives to enjoy ourselves. We have all our death to sleep."

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Wise words.

PAT ANDREWS

(sitting down)

True words.

She puts the rabbit down while seeing Father Walker's schedule.

PAT ANDREWS

He has a busy schedule.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He's a busy man. John told me about you.

PAT ANDREWS

Lydia, I deny everything. Do you miss the music?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

The music, yes. The music world, no. I enjoy the peace and quiet I have here.

PAT ANDREWS

So the world has forgotten about you?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I still get calls from PBS stations every time they do a documentary about Billie Holiday. I am ALWAYS classified as "former singer and friend of".

PAT ANDREWS

Ouch!

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I don't mind. I like my life that way.

PAT ANDREWS

I can see why John loves you so. You're very calming.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're comparing me to Valium?

PAT ANDREWS

In a way. I see the effect you have on John.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He's been in alot of pain lately. His life is finally calming down. I prefer him that way. He's easier to live with.

PAT ANDREWS

You're talking about Mary?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And the effect of Mary.

PAT ANDREWS

What does Mary look like?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I know where there's a picture that will tell it all.

She goes over to the drawer under his computer and pulls out a picture.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I really shouldn't do this.

(gives picture)

This was taken at one of our church picnics.

PAT ANDREWS

(looking at picture)

They look like lovers. I can see it in their eyes.

Mama takes the picture and puts it back.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Sometimes I wish John would be an ordinary man so they could be lovers. He would be so happy.

PAT ANDREWS

He isn't happy now?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He's happy with his calling but I know he misses having a family. I remember one of the biggest fights he had with Uncle Bernie was over Mary. Bernard warned him there would be trouble and John said he had everything under control. That was the one fight Bernard lost. Then John got sick and their relationship started to change. I was relieved when he went away for therapy. When he came back, he realized Bernard was right and backed off.

Pat smiles.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What are you smiling about?

PAT ANDREWS

John didn't win. Uncle Bernie let nature take its course. You know how we met Bernie? My Dad and Uncle were running the store when this young priest came in. He was getting over a broken heart. He, too, was involved with someone and she left him before he could tell her of his plans to leave. He rented the cabin to think things out. Sound familiar?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes.

PAT ANDREWS

He claims he heard God tell him to stay. How did he put it? He was fishing on the pier as the sun was rising. It was then God told him, and then he caught his first fish. That was all he needed. He's been catching fish ever since. He came back into town and bought the cabin as a time-share and he's been coming since, every year, like clockwork. He has been a good friend for many years. He loves Elizabeth.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It sounds beautiful.

PAT ANDREWS

It is. To me it's the closest place to find God. I'm going to be buried there.

Mama's face drops.

PAT ANDREWS

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the moment. But my time is short and everything is arranged.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(taking Pat's hand)

God bless you, child.

PAT ANDREWS

He already has. He's given me Bernie and John. They make me feel alive.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Bernie did the right thing to send John to Elizabeth. I have known Bernard for many years. He terrified every priest we've had here. When John first went against him, and lost, I though John was gonna shit in his pants. Bernard would scare anybody.

PAT ANDREWS

Not the Bernie I know. He's a pussycat.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Are we talking about the same man?

PAT ANDREWS

Yes. He comforted Uncle Joe and me when my parents died. Every year when he would come, the two of us would go to the grave and give them flowers. He's really a gentle man, just like John.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes, John is gentle, but don't let that fool you. He has a temper. He displayed it when Miss Peters was here. I heard words I never expected to hear. He is a very passionate man. He loves and HATES hard. He puts his mind to something and it's done.

PAT ANDREWS

I know what you mean. After Mr. Bunny got hurt, he made a point of breaking every trap he found. He thought he was in Vietnam again. He called it a perimeter search. And then he got your grandson involved.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He gave Lionel a hard job but he did it.

PAT ANDREWS

John never caught a fish, but he caught a poacher.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(putting hand on Pat's)

I am so glad nothing happened between you two. I don't think I could handle another love affair of his.

PAT ANDREWS

I knew he was a priest. I saw it in his heart. Just took awhile for him to see it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'm glad he found you.

PAT ANDREWS

I'm glad I found him. He and Mr. Bunny made me forget for awhile. And what he did today at school was just like him. I'm glad he included Uncle Bernie.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(back to work)

Course now, John will never let him forget.

PAT ANDREWS

I'll go put this guy back and come back.

Pat picks up Mr. Bunny and leaves as Mama goes back to the book. Detective Taylor comes in. Mama doesn't see him. He stands at the door.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Ah, hem!

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(turning)

Lionel! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I came to meet the famous Pat. As for work, it's not good. We have no new leads. All the little girl could remember was the car was big and red. No other witnesses will speak to us.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Can't you make them?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

People get very quiet when they see the police. Looks like this case may go cold.

Pat comes in.

PAT ANDREWS

Oh, hello?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You must be Pat? I'm Lionel. We met over the phone.

PAT ANDREWS

Lake Elizabeth.

(shaking his hand)

I was hoping I would see you before you left. You did a good job finding Mr. Brooks.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

And you two did a fine job apprehending him. Weren't you scared? He had a gun.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Gun? What gun? John didn't mention a gun?

PAT ANDREWS

And he was reaching for it. But John got it first. If he hadn't, we wouldn't be here. He was very brave.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I want to hear more about the gun.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He's a very brave man. He just doesn't want to show it.

PAT ANDREWS

John tells me you're working on a drive-by shooting?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

We are. But this one looks like it won't get solved. That doesn't surprise me, not around here. I grew up in this neighborhood. Grandma is the ONLY reason I'm not in jail. She put the fear of God into me.

PAT ANDREWS

Just like Uncle Bernie? Though something tell me your Grandma is ALSO a pussycat.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Can I take you two ladies out to lunch?

PAT ANDREWS

Not me. Uncle Bernie is taking me out.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Who's Uncle Bernie?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Father Bernard.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

THE FATHER BERNARD!

PAT ANDREWS

Let's just say I know a different side of him.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He doesn't show that side often.

PAT ANDREWS

He can't. He's an administrator. I'll leave you two. I have to get ready. Nice meeting you, Lionel.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Same here.

(She leaves.)

She's awful thin, Grandma. She okay?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

She's dying. Something tells me this is the last time John will see her, alive that is. Shame, she's a nice girl. Is that request for lunch still open?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Yes, ma'am. Your chariot awaits.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(closing book)

Just so it doesn't turn into a pumpkin.

She walks up to him and takes his arm.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Shall we, my lady?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We shall.

The two exit.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. RECTORY STUDY. -- NIGHT. CHRISTMAS EVE

Father Walker comes out of his bedroom. He is in full dress. Pat, Mama and Father Bernard are there.

PAT ANDREWS

My, John, you are handsome.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Handsome and priest do not normally fit together.

PAT ANDREWS

It does when it means you. What do you think, Bernie?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

He does fit the uniform well.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

So, what's the sermon about tonight?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's a surprise.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Not even a hint?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You know me better than that. This sermon is ALWAYS a surprise.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

It won't be anything I will discipline you on.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I hope not. Besides YOU can't do anything when I'm up there. You'll have to wait till I'm finished. I know my rights.

Detective Taylor comes in.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Am I late?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, Lionel. You're just in time.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I wouldn't miss this sermon for anything. It's usually your best. Oh, by the way, a messenger caught me as I was coming in. He gave me this letter for you. It's marked PERSONAL.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Who's it from?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Hiram.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't know anyone named Hiram. I've never met a Hiram.

PAT ANDREWS

That you didn't like.

Everyone shoots Pat a glare over the bad joke.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He knows you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Read it to me.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

It's your mail.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then read it. How could a man I have never met be dangerous? Go ahead.

Detective Taylor opens it and a picture comes out.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

It's a Hanukkah card.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That has to be a mistake. What's the picture?

Detective Taylor gives Pat the picture.

PAT ANDREWS

It's a family before a menorah.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't wait anymore. Read it, Lionel.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

(reading)

Dear Father Walker:

We did as you said and returned the keys to Joe in the store. He told us all about you and what you did for his niece.

Everyone looks at Pat.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

That was when we decided what to do with the reward money. We donated it to the American Cancer Society. Maybe it can help find a cure. As for my daughter, Mary, we have a long way before we trust her again. She is grounded for life. As for her boyfriend, Spike, we're glad he's in another city. He can stay there. Thank you for bringing our daughter back to us in one piece. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Mr. and Mrs. Hiram Irving.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

May I see the picture?

(takes it)

Oh, so that's how she looks like cleaned up.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Don't tell me. Another adventure on your summer vacation? How much more happened?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You got it all, Mama. There is nothing more.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Just a poacher with a gun. Why is it most men go fishing and catch fish? You go fishing and you catch a poacher with a gun? Are you sure there isn't more?

Everyone looks at him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Positive.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We need to talk about that gun after mass.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(smiling)

I love you too, Mama.

(looks at watch)

Well folks. You better get your seats. The show is about to start.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. ST. GREGORY'S CHURCH. -- MOMENTS LATER

Everyone is seated in the front row. Father Walker comes to the pulpit. He pulls out a letter.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I would like to begin my sermon tonight by reading a letter.

December 22nd, 1969.

Saigon.

Dear Mom and Dad:

It's me. I'm taking a few minutes to write a letter before I go to sleep. All of us are writing home. Most of us have our three pages, except for Sgt. Taylor. As usual he's writing Gone with the Wind. That grandma of his must be a very special lady. I hope I get to meet her in my lifetime.

Detective Lionel and Mama squeeze hands and smile.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Tomorrow we are going on another mission. It should last a week. While you'll be eating turkey and stuffing, we'll be eating army rations. Yum! Even the camp rats won't eat it. That's if we make it that long. Charlie loves to shoot at us. And then there's always ambushes and booby traps. We have an unwritten law here. If ANYONE dies on Christmas, he isn't declared dead until December 26th. Hopefully, that won't be us. I have seen so many men die. I don't want to see another.

Last week, we lost a good pilot. We had a camp sniper. She, yes she, killed two before we caught her. Our pilot just became a father. That's one child who will never know his father.

Mama looks at Lionel.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I still remember that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

After she was killed, her body was brought in. Dad, she was absolutely beautiful. We can't even trust the women in this country. Charlie is everywhere. I've depressed you enough. Think of me at Christmas and know I love you. Maybe next year I'll be there with you.

Love, your son.

John.

I wrote that letter many years ago. As many of you know I had cancer a few years back. I stayed with my parents during therapy. My mother took me up to the attic and showed me a box filled with my Vietnam letters. I read them all, but this one stood out. I took it and kept it till now. And this is my reason. All you have to do is change the name of the location, the date and the name of the enemy and you have the same letters our men are writing now. This letter is universal.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

He has that right.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(walking to face crowd)

I know alot of you personally. You are my friends. I also know which ones of you have loved ones in Afghanistan and Iraq. And I, as a vet, want to honor and thank you for your sacrifice. Your friends also feel the same way. It is at this point I would like to ask any of you who have a wife, husband, brother or sister, presently serving to please stand. Go ahead. We won't bite.

Everyone looks at each other as people start to stand. Father Bernard is one of them. Father Walker is surprised.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I would like you to say who and what they are out loud and please remain standing.

Many people do. The last one is Father Bernard.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Daniel Bernard, brother.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now I would like the rest of you to put aside whatever political beliefs you have and show your friends how you feel about them and their sacrifice. I will start.

He starts clapping. Other people rise and do the same. The original family members are choked up. The front row party stands.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(to Father Bernard)

You okay, Father?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I had heard about him. I just never believed it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Believe it.

Father Walker puts his hand face down and lowers them.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

You may sit down now. Thank you.

(goes back to pulpit)

Christmas is traditionally a family time. I am sure that all of you miss your loved ones. They miss you too. May God be with you and them at Christmas. May God keep them safe and bring them back home so that next year they will be with you. Merry Christmas. And now to the rest of the mass.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He has outdone himself.

PAT ANDREWS

He's wonderful.

Andrew and Monica come from out of the shadows.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I told you he was good.

MONICA - ANGEL

God is in him. Horatio was right.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. ST. GREGORY'S CHURCH. -- LATER

Everyone is leaving. Father Walker is greeting them good-bye. He turns to the group. Mama is crying.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That was the best sermon I have ever heard you say.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I was just saying the truth.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You always do.

She hugs him. He goes to Pat and takes her hands.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

In the words of a famous Beatle, have I passed my audition?

PAT ANDREWS

You bet you did.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama, Lionel and I are going out to eat. Will you join us?

PAT ANDREWS

I can't. Bernie and I are spending a quiet evening together. And then I'm going to sleep. I have an early departure. Brad is meeting me at the train station.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(to Father Bernard)

Father, join us.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

No. Tonight Pat is all mine.

PAT ANDREWS

I'll see you in the morning, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Okay.

He kisses her forehead and faces the others.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Give me a few minutes. Meet me outside.

He walks off.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. RECTORY STUDY. -- DAY

Father Walker comes in. Mama is at the desk reading letters. She looks up.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're back. How was Pat?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Glad to be seeing Brad. I left her at the train station. What are you doing on this lovely Christmas morning?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Your sermon inspired me. I kept a box of Lionel's letters. I'm re-reading them. And yes, they were Gone With the Wind, but they were all I had from my grandson. I'd forgotten how terrible the war was.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I haven't. I dream about it every night. What does Lionel say?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Funny you should ask that? Here's one:

Grandma:

We got a new medic today. His name is Walker. He has long hair and a mustache. He looks like a Sonny Bono reject. He has a serious attitude problem. He came out and called us baby killers. That was it. I proceeded to beat the crap out of him. If Charlie doesn't kill him, I will.

You make a good first impression, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I never fit army politics. I was always in trouble.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I have another letter.

Grandma:

Doc is at it again. This time he came back from Saigon with a monkey. It was a gift from his working girl patients. He put it in a small child's shirt and his attempting to teach it to salute. He's nuts, but in a good way. He tends to grow on you. He's really a good man, just in the wrong place. I'm starting to like him. I just won't let him know.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And he never did when I was there.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He's seen as a coward because he won't kill. He really isn't. He's very brave, braver than most of us.

(looking at Father Walker)

Like with poachers and guns.

(reading)

I have seen him use his body as a shield just to save someone. I hope he makes it out alive.

That's quite a statement, even for Lionel.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't remember that man in those letters. It was a whole person ago.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You've been three people in your life.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How come?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

The man in Vietnam, the man who came back home and the man you are now.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I often wonder if I hadn't gone to war, where would I be now?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I know. You would be right here, only much earlier. Would you like to read some of these letters? It might help you remember some old friends.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, Mama. They're Lionel's letters. I have to go. I'm giving Horatio away. I want to spend some time with him before he goes.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You do that.

He leaves singing "I got you Babe". She laughs and continues reading.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. RECTORY STUDY. FOUR DAYS LATER. -- AFTERNOON

Mama comes in with a white suit. Father Walker comes in.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You got it!

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

The dry cleaners got the stain out.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(touching suit)

I remember wearing this as a Swingboy.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That was before Father Bernard made you stop.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It helped pay for the boiler. I missed this suit.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Well, it's finally clean and you can wear it New Year's Eve at the club.

Father Walker grabs her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(twirling her)

Where I can dance with my favorite lady of ALL time.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And I can dance with you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can hear the music.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And the countdown. 10, 9, 8-

FATHER JOHN WALKER

7-6-5-

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

4-3-2-

FATHER JOHN WALKER

One. Happy New Year.

He gives her a big bear hug as two people come in. It is BRAD ANDREWS and his wife CAROL ANDREWS. Father Walker sees them and lets Mama go.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(embarrassed)

Can I help you?

BRAD ANDREWS

I'm looking for Father John Walker?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's me. What can I do for you?

BRAD ANDREWS

My name is Brad Andrews and this is my wife, Carol. We've come about Pat.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is it time? Give me a minute. I'll go to her.

BRAD ANDREWS

There's no need. We buried her yesterday in Elizabeth. She's by her parents.

(pulls out letter)

She wanted you to have this and asked us to deliver it personally. I have one for Father Bernard also.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can take you to him.

Brad walks over to give him the letter.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. You read it to me.

BRAD ANDREWS

Are you sure? It's probably personal.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We weren't intimate if you're thinking that. We were just friends. Please, read it to me.

BRAD ANDREWS

(reading)

Dear John:

If you are reading this I am already gone. I know you wanted to be there but I didn't want you here. You have seen three people die from this. I didn't want to be four. Brad and Carol were all I needed. Uncle Joe was also there. He sends his regards.

(starts to choke)

I wanted to--

(gives letter to wife)

I can't continue. You do it.

CAROL ANDREWS

I wanted to thank you for the week at Elizabeth with Mr. Horatio Bunny. It meant alot to me. I'm glad I was able to help you find yourself. At least my life was good to someone.

(choking)

I never had children so it meant alot to me when you brought me to your classroom. I will always remember those gentle faces. Take care of Mr. Bunny for me.

I can't. You take over.

She hands over the letter to Mama.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You once said you won't say good-bye. You would rather say "Till me meet again". Well, John, "Till me meet again, in heaven. Your friend forever. Pat.

Mama closes the letter.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

She had a wonderful soul.

BRAD ANDREWS

I never got to see the rabbit. I hoped I could see him now.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's at the zoo now. But I have a picture of him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll bring it.

She leaves. The three are very quiet, especially Father Walker. She returns with the picture and gives it to Brad and Carol.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We took it when she was here.

BRAD ANDREWS

You two look like proud parents.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We were. He was our baby. You know I can scan this picture and make you a copy. I have the software. It's brand new.

BRAD ANDREWS

I'd like that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just wait for me in the church. I'll be right down. It won't take long. And then I'll drive you to Father Bernard.

Brad and Carol leave. Father Walker sits down and Mama sits next to him. She rubs his back. He is numb.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You once asked me what made me change my mind. It wasn't a what. It was a who.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Pat.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She knew I would find myself.

(starts to cry)

When will it stop? When will my friends stop dying on me?

He cries. She holds him. He stops for a moment.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wonder if HE was with her.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We'll never know.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Something tells me he was.

Carol comes back in.

CAROL ANDREWS

Do you mean Andrew?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, I do.

CAROL ANDREWS

He was there. We all saw him. He made it very beautiful. Brad still can't talk about it. He refuses to believe. But I do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What were her last words?

CAROL ANDREWS

They were " Thank you for staying my friend, Brad. I love you." Brad is taking it pretty hard. I feel like the other woman.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm sure he doesn't mean it.

CAROL ANDREWS

I know he doesn't. Even after the divorce I could tell they had a special bond.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(getting up)

I'll go make a copy of the picture and meet you.

She leaves. He looks at the picture.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There's one more angel in heaven.

He goes off into the bedroom.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

EXT. GRAVEYARD. -- DAY

The camera pans two graves with head stones. They are Pat's parents. Next to them is one with no headstone. It is newly dug. This is Pat's. Father Walker and Father Bernard approach the site. Father Walker stands as Bernard bends and puts flowers on the new grave. He remains bending.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Pat and I spent many a day putting flowers here. I never though I would be doing if for her. She was so young.

Pat and Andrew appear before them. The men cannot see them.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She's with God now.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I love being a priest. It's in my heart. I never had a wife or a family. Pat was the closest I came to being a real father. She's the only one I let call me Uncle Bernie. Everyone else I demand respect from. All I wanted from her was love. Brad and her even waited till I came up so I could marry them. I loved her as a daughter.

Father Walker walks over and puts his hand on Bernard's shoulder.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So did I. I miss her very much.

Father Bernard stands up.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

She spoke well of you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And of you. I'd like to make a confession if I may?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Go on.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When I grow up I want to be like you.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

No, John. It wouldn't be right.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You called me John? You never do.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I count on you as a friend now. But that doesn't make us golf buddies. And as a friend, I don't want you to be like me. I am a bureaucrat. I push papers and people. You belong on the pulpit. The day you become like me you'll be wasting your time and your life. Stay with the people. It's where you belong.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You don't know how much that means to me.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Just promise me one thing. Don't EVER call me Bernie again. That was reserved only for Pat.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You got a deal. We better get back. It's a long ride home. How about I by you dinner?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

How about we make it Dutch? It wouldn't look too good to be bribing your superior.

(looks at grave)

At Pat would tell you, if she were here, I NEVER say no to food. Good-bye, Pat. See you in heaven. I'll meet you by the car. I'm sure you have a few words.

Father Bernard walks away. Father Walker goes to the grave and bends down on one knee.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

God, take good care of my friend. I didn't know her long. But five minutes was enough to know her well.

(looks at grave)

Till we meet again, Pat.

(stands)

Till we meet again.

He walks back to the car.

PAT ANDREWS

Till we meet again, John.

(looks at Andrew)

Let's go home, Andrew.

The two turn and fade away as they walk off.

FADE OUT:


End file.
